


Roller Coasters

by Hunruly



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunruly/pseuds/Hunruly
Summary: Tora and Poppy go on a roller coaster together, who could have guessed who would be screaming in the end.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic so be kind :) 
> 
> Special thank you to the ladies that read for me and encouraged me to post this.

The sweltering heat shoved its way down Poppy’s nose as she waited in line. She glanced up at the towering man next to her and rolled her eyes as she remembered their conversation a few hours before.  
“Stupid fuckin’ name....who’d want to wait two hours for some shit called Goliath.”  
“What are you talking about? I’ve heard its such a fun ride and I’ve never been able to come here before! Julri was always too scared to ride anything with me.”  
“Well he’s a fuckin’ pussy ass bitch. This ain’t shit.”  
“Then why can’t we go on the ride?” Poppy took a step closer to Tora as she pulled her best “puppy dog” expression out and grazed Tora’s arm with her breasts.  
Tora glanced down at the contact and tensed. Shit...the fuckin vixen had him wrapped around her finger but he couldn’t let her see what was about to happen. He let himself hesitate a moment before he collected himself.

“Fine. If you want to waste our time in line for this stupid shit we can.”  
“Thanks for the enthusiasm, Tora.”  
That was two hours, 200 zig zags and 3 misting sections ago. Now they were in the final section and Poppy could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She kept hearing Julri’s words echoing in her mind. All the taunts and jabs.  
“Oh sweetie you don’t meet the hight requirement!” “You’ll have a panic attack again if you go on that Pops.” “You don’t want to have an accident do you? You know how jumpy you get.”  
She silently tensed and felt herself losing control of her breathing.  
Beside her Tora watched his little hamster come undone. He felt like absolute shit that he was grateful that he could get out of this without losing his dignity.  
“Feelin’ okay Bobby....sure you don’t wanna bail? Promise I won’t call ya chicken shit.” He smiled down at her flashing his dimples for half a second before realizing he had said the wrong thing.  
Poppy’s glare of determination flashed up at Tora and the fire in her heart at stomping out anything anybody had said to or about her in the past. “No, Tora. I don’t wanna bail. AND I AM NOT A CHICKEN SHIT!”  
With that the gate opened and it was their turn to step in. Worried workers shared nervous glances after the outburst of the short brunette against the person who seemed to be a thug. Would they have to call security? They hoped not.  
Tora took it all in. Knew exactly what was going on in everyone’s heads. Well, they would know soon enough. Fuck.  
“You coming chicken shit?” Poppy said flatly from her seat as she pulled the lap bar down towards her. Eyes focused before her.  
Tora sighed in defeat. He knew that look. He had accidentally just pushed her to taking the one step he would kill to have covered up. He took the final step in and sat down in the too small seat and struggled to pull the lap bar over his knees. —————————————————————————————————————————  
The final safety check had been performed and they were about to take off. No turning back. She could do this. She let herself have on final sidelong glance and had to do a double take. Was Tora...tense? Oh, how sweet. He was worried he had ruined her first real roller coaster!  
“Tora, I’m fine. It’s going to be ok!”  
“Like fuck it will be. Nobody should be this fuckin’ high off the fuckin’ ground!” he got out between gritted teeth.  
“What?”  
“Why are we this high off the ground? We aren’t even half way up!” “Tora? Are you? Okay?”  
“No I’m not ok!”  
Then it happened. The drop. The longest, loudest string of expletives Poppy had ever heard in her life. She lost it. She couldn’t breathe she was laughing so hard. She screamed and laughed and pointed at his white knuckles on the bar.  
Then it was over. Her favorite 5 minutes to date. “Well, how are you feeling tiger? Waste of time?” “Not a fuckin word sweetheart....not a word.”


End file.
